The Hidden Truth
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Please read. Please Review. When Mk starts being haunted by a darkness of his past will he have the courage to tell his friends the truth about who he really is and where he really came from? FINISHED
1. The Hidden Truth Prologue

PROLOGUE

Meta Knight stood on a cliff, watching as his world was reduced to ashes. His left arm was bleeding and it stung him. He was injured, but he didn't care.

As he watched everything burn, his mind wandered to his friends, which were now gone, and all the memories he had made with them. He looked toward the sky, now turned blood red by the smoke and fire. Through the smoke that lifted off the ground he could see a few of the brightest stars twinkling in the night sky. As he stared at the sky he thought of her.

She was his one special friend and his companion. She was always close when he was lonely or sad. She had never let him down.

He looked away from the stars as he felt tears froming in his yellow eyes. He's miss her, he'd miss them all.

He began to turn away and noticed something on the ground. He reached down and picked it up. It was her locket or at least part of it. He turned the the small golden medalion over and saw a picture of her and him hugging, happy smiles were on their faces.

Pushing back the memories it brought him, he hid the locket piece in his glove and headed down the hill. A thought nagged at him like a shadow. He was the last one. The only survivor.

_Or maybe not, _Meta Knight thought, remembering something he had been told by an elder Star Warrior. There was a legendary hero and he was going to find him.

The Star Warrior rushed down the hill, new hope in his heart. He wouldn't be the last one after all.

Meta Knight woke to the rising sun. All night he had drempt of her, but he he had no time to think about her. He had to get going on his search. There was no time to be haunted by old memories. He stood up and began to walk.

As the sun rose over the horizen he saw the desolation and ruin his planet had been reduced to. _How could this have happened in such a short time? _he asked himself, as he stared over what was left of his world.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the creature sneaking up behind him.

"ROAR!" it screamed, pouncing at him.

Meta Knight turned just as the thing landed on him, pinning the Star Warrior to the ground. The monster held him down with one paw and clawed at his mask with the other.

_He's trying to get at my face! _the Star Warrior thought in panic. _I must not let him!_

The monster sucked in air ready to blow fire. Meta Knight pulled out his electric sword, Galaxia, and slashed at the monster's mouth.

Wolf Wrath let out a shriek and fell back.

Meta Knight got up and ran off, disappearing behind a huge bolder at the slope of a mountain.

The Star Warrior peeked around the rock and saw the fire monster sniffing the ground, trying to get his sent. When it's gaze fell in Meta Knight's direction he hid behind the rock again.

_I must get out of here, _ he thought leaving the protection of his hiding place and running up the mountain slope. _If I do not he will surely find me!_

Wolf Wrath saw the blue warrior and began to follow its prey.

Meta Knigth ran up the slope as fast as he was able. He'd been running for what seemed like forever and he was beginning to feel the affects of it. His feet hurt and he was almost out of breath. _I can't go much longer, _he thought. _If I do, I know I'll colapse. If I don't I will die._

Suddenly two figures appeared in front of him, blocking his path and escape. It was two knight looking guys who appeared to be slightly younger than himself. They both wore ratty clothing. Meta Knight didn't need this. Not now.

"Out of my way. Let me pass," he said urgently.

"Oh, we'll be happy to let you pass... for a price." the taller of the two (Sword) said. "Just give us all your valuables and we'll let you through."

The shorter (Blade) didn't say anything. He just waved his weapon threateningly at the Star Warrior.

"I have no time for your games," Meta Kngith said. 'The monster that is chasing me is truely dangerous.'

"We're dangerous too," the taller one said.

"I warn you," the Star Warrior said. "Flee now while you still have a chance!"

A loud roar made the three look up. Wolf Wrath jumped down, from the ledge he'd been stalking on, knocking the two bandit wannabes away from each other. The monster turned its attention to the shorter one who waved his weapon clumsily and shouted. "Away! Away!"

The taller one, seeing his comrad in danger, jumped up and charged at the monster, only to be knocked back.

Wolf Wrath looked at both of them like he wanted to eat them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison.

Meta Knight jumped in its way. "RUN!" he shouted to the two bandits.

"AHHH!" they wailed, as they ran in opposite directions.

The Star Warrior went into a battle stance and faced the fire monster. "I am not going to run from you this time!" he shouted, his eyes flashing green.

Then he began to attack it.

The monster dodged and shot fire at him. Meta Knight didn't seem to notice. He just kept on attacking it.

After a while the Star Warrior was somehow able to grab one of the monsters back spikes. He jumped on it's back.

After riding it like a rodeo rider on a wild horse, it went off a cliff and into a river below.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meta Knight's scream echoed off the canyon walls.

The bandits peeked over the edge and saw steam rising from the water below. They rushed to the bottom of the mountain to see if their Hero was all right.

Meta Knight had made it out of the river just fine. The monster however did not. From what he could tell the water had killed it.

He wrapped up in his cape, to keep warm, jumped on a rock, and stared at the sky. _I cannot die now..., _he thought. _There are still some things I must do... For the sake of the universe..._

He sensed the two bandits coming up behind him. He didn't move. He had a feeling they weren't going to try to rob him this time. He was right.

"You're alive!" the taller one exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," the Star Warrior said with no reaction.

He heard them set down their weapons. _What are they planning?_

"Can we join you?" the taller one asked.

Meta Knight didn't look at them. "Why do you want to join me?" he asked.

"Think of it as our way of thanking you for saving us." the taller replied.

He hesitated. "Hmmm... Sure you two sure you want to join up with me?" he asked carefully.

"Yes... You're a great warrior," the smaller one managed to come out with.

"We want to make _your_ cause _our_ cause," the taller one answered.

"Fine then," Meta Knigth said giving in. "We must travel the universe and search for the one who will bring peace to our galax."

"All right!" the taller one said (Meta Knight could just sense him pumpimg his fist into the air). "And we promise we won't rob you and run."

"I knew you would say that," the Star Warrior said, turning to the ex-bandits. "Now. Let us be going."

_Author's note: Man, I had to do a lot of editing. I think I got everything now. I hope so. I added a few things too. I didn't like how it looked before. It seemed kinda choppy. Now I am satisefied._


	2. The Hidden Truth chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Tuff!" Tiff shouted up the tree to her little brother "Get that Frizbee down already!"

"I'm trying Tiff," said Tuff as he reached for the green

disk. "it"s too high! Why can't Lololo and Lalala get it

instead?"

"Because we asked you," Lololo called up to him.

"Besides," Lalala put in. "_you're_ the one who threw it up

there in the first place"

"Don't remind me," Tuff growled, still struggling to get

the Frizbee.

"Just get it down!" Tiff ordered with anoyance.

Tuff reached up and grabbed the disk, " I got it!" he

shouted gleefully.

Suddenly the branch he had been standing on broke

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he fell.

"Tuff!" Tiff exclaimed.

Tuff hit the ground and a big cloud of smoke rose up.

When the dust cleared they saw Tuff lying face flat on the

ground. His body had hit it so hard he had created a crater in

the shape of himself.

"Tuff, are you okay?" Tiff asked.

"Ow," Tuff groaned getting up. "I feel like I was just

hit with a frying pan."

Seeing that he was okay the other three began to laugh.

"It's not funny," Tuff said angrily,

After a moment they calmed down, "All right let's get

some lunch," Tiff said. "Kawasokie anyone?"

"Yuck," Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala groaned in one voice.

"Tiff are you crazy? That food is _awful_!"

"I'm not crazy," Tiff objected. "I just wanted to feed

Kirby that's all. He looks hungery."

They all looked over at Kirby who looked like he wanted

to eat the four. "I guess you're right, Tiff," Tuff agreed "He

looks like he wants to eat us."

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed, opening his mouth.

''No, Kirby!" Tiff shouted.

Kirby began to suck, but the only thing he got was the

Frizbee that made his mouth get stuck open. "Poyo!" Kirby

squealed angrily, as he tried to remove the disk from his mouth.

"We'd better help him,Tiff," Tuff said.

"Hold still," Tiff said grabbing the Frizbee and tugging

at it.

It wouldn't budge.

"Guys help me!" she shouted.

Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala grabbed Tiff's waist and began to

pull. The Frizbee came out and they fell back wards.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed happily.

"Kirby!" Tiff exclaimed exasperated. "You need to learn to

not eat everything you see. A Frizbee is a toy not a giant piece

of candy."

"Poyo?" was all Kirby said.

Tiff slapped her forehead. "Why do I even bother,"she

groaned.

"Come on, Tiff," Tuff said. "We'd better take Kirby to

Kawasokie's."

"Yeah," Lalala piped up.

"Before he tries to eat something else, like a tree

stump." Lololo finished.

"Okay," said Tiff nodding. "Let's go.''

The group then headed to Cappy Town.

When they got to the restaurant Kawasokie greeted them

at the door. "Hello Tiff. Hello Tuff," he said. "come on in, I

have plenty of room."

When they entered the restaurant Tuff said looking

around, "You sure were right about that, Kawasokie, No one's

here."

"I guess that's because today I'm serving a new dish,"

Kawasokie said. "and since you're here why don't you just take a

seat and I'll bring it out."

"Uh oh," Tuff said. "whenever Kawasokie makes new

dishes they're worse then his usual stuff."

"Give him a chance, Tuff," Tiff whispered. " Maybe it

will be better this time."

"Yeah," Lololo said, "and if you don't like it you can

just give it to Kirby. He'll eat anything even a tree stump."

"Will you quit that," Lalala said, bopping her brother

on the head. "Kirby won't eat tree stumps."

"Who said," Lololo chalenged. "He'll eat anything, even

a fridge."

"He will not!" Lalala insisted.

"He will too!" Lololo argued.

The others stared at them. "Boy, and I thought they got

along well," Tuff whispered to Tiff.

Tiff nodded. "Yeah, but I guess they get into arguments

too," she said.

"Well, we'd better take a seat until they calm down and

are ready to join us," Tuff suggested.

Tiff and Kirby agreed and Kawasokie went into the

kitchen saying, "I'll bring out my new dish in a moment."

Once he was gone Tuff turned to Tiff. "Quick! Let's get

out of here before he comes back," he said urgently.

"No Tuff," Tiff said. "we came here to feed Kirby, so

we're gonna stay."

Tuff groaned and smacked his head on the table.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed.

"Will not!" Lalala yelled.

"Will too!" Lololo argued back.

"Will not and I'm not arguing about it anymore," Lalala said, turning away from her brother.

"Grrrrrr! Rour! Take this!" Lololo growled pulling out

a huge mallet and wacking Lalala with it.

Lalala saw stars for a moment then angrily turned to

her brother, "Lololo that was the meanest thing you've ever done!"

she squeaked.

Then she began talking real fast and it sounded like

gerbils. "How can you be inconsiderate you big dumb-!"

"All right you two," Tiff interupted. "Stop fighting! I

thought you two got along with each other."

"We _do_, Tiff," Lololo said. "but--"

"I don't want to hear it," Tiff said. "Why don't you

two just sit down while we wait for Kawasokie to bring out our

food."

"Okay," they said taking their seats.

After a moment Kawasokie came out of the kitchen and

set a covered dish on the kids table. "_Vol la_!" he said, pulling

the cover off the dish.

When they saw what it was Tuff gasped and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a new resipee. Spiced caviar," Kawasokie

replied. "try it."

Tuff poked at the fish eggs."I don't know. Are you

sure they're not fish eyeballs?"

"Tuff, don't be rude," Tiff scolded."Just try

it."

"Why do I have to try it!" Tuff demanded, glaring

at his sister. "Why can't you try it?"

"Because I said you had to that's why," Tiff said. "now try it."

"Oh all right," Tuff said taking a tiny bite of the

fish eggs.

He chewed for a moment thoughtfully then his face

turned purple, then blue, then green. He made an awful sound and

slammed his head on the table.

"Tuff?" Tiff said. "are you alright?"

Tuff looked up. "It tasted like horse crap." he

said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"And how do you know what horse crap tastes like?"

Lalala asked.

"Don't even go there," Tuff growled.

"Well if you don't like it that's just more for

Kirby," Kawasokie said, pushing the plate in front of the pink

puff ball. "Here you go, Kirby."

Kirby squealed happily and sucked up the food.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he turned green. He spit the

eggs right into Kawasokies face.

"Sorry about that Kawasokie," Tiff said. "he

didn't do it on purpose."

"Well I know one thing," the cook said. "if Kirby

doesn't like it it's really awful."

He gave a nervous laugh then sniffed the air. "Do

you smell that?" he asked.

The kids sniffed the air too.

"Smells like smoke," Tiff said.

"It smells like it's coming from the kitchen,"

Fololo said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! My cabbage dumplings!" Kawasokie

exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

"Cabbage dumplings? Cabbage dumplings!" Tuff

exclaimed. "...Erm ,Tiff, can we go? I don't want to try

anymore um new _resipees_ can we leave?"

"Yeah," said Tiff, feeling a little queezy at the

thought of taste testing cabbage dumplings. "Let's go before he

comes back."

Everyone agreed and hi tailed it out of there.

* * *

"Honey, I honestly don't see why you have to go and snoop

into his majesties' buisness." Sir Ebrum said to Lady Like who

was peeking into King Dedede's throne room.

"Ebrum," she said without turning. "he has been acting

rather strange lately."

"Yeah. So?" Ebrum said.

Lady Like looked over her shoulder at her husband. "Ebrum,

I think he's up to no good.," she said giving him a Look.

"Oh dear," Ebrum said.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" demanded a

voice.

The two turned and saw Escargoon King Dededes' #1 flunky

staring at them with his hands on his hips.

"Oh Escargoon, we were just uh...wondering if Dedede

would be willing to uh...paint the garden roses

green...uh, oh dear." Sir Ebrum fumbled clumsily.

Escargoon stared at them like their heads were screwed

on backwards then said. "Well, whatever you were doing I just

want to inform you that His Majesty isn't here."

"Not here?" the two asked.

"He's in town buying candy or something." Escargoon

said, before he entered the throne room closing and locking the

door behind him.

"Candy?" Lady Like said.

Sir Ebrum shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine," he

said.

* * *

Meta Knight slammed the top drawer shut and opened the

middle one. The Star Warrior was looking for something he had

misplaced the other day and couldn't seem to find it

anywhere._ Now where did I put that_, he thought digging through

the contants of the drawer. _This isn't even arranged the way I_

_had it! I'm going to have to speak to Sword about this._

As he rummaged through the contants of the drawer his hand

rested on something small, cold, and metalic. _What is this? _he

thought, picking the thing up and looking at it.

It was a piece of a locket with a picture in it. The picture was of him and a

girl hugging and smiling at each other.

"Meta Knight," said a voice behind him

The Star Warrior turned and saw his two followers Sword

and Blade standing in the doorway staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked, hiding the locket piece behind his back.

"We have a problem," said Sword.

"Yes?"

"Well it's about...uh...'' That's when Sword realized he'd forgotten what he was going to

say. "Um... never mind," he said.

Blade smacked his forehead with his hand. (His own forehead not Sword's)

Meta Knight stared at him. Sword began to feel

nervous."Well...um we gotta go. Come on Blade," he said

grabbing his friends hand and pulling him out of the room

closing the door behind him. Meta Knight turned back to his

search chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Here you go sire,"said the Cappy Town grocery store owner,

as he handed King Dedede a paper bag. "Six dozen milk balls."

King Dedede took the bag and left...without paying!

"I should have known he wouldn't pay for those," the man said.

"Did you really expect him to?" Mabel the town fortune

teller said. "I predict he's not even going to eat them."

* * *

As Dedede stepped out of the store he nodiced Tiff,

Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, and Kirby coming down the street laughing

and talking. A mischevius smile appeared on the king's face and

as the group got closer he dumped the milk balls all over the

street.

Tiff was the first to slip and then the other four. They

slip slidded on the candy then slammed into a pile of garbage

cans.

King Dedede laughed at the kids."He he _hee_! You kids

should really watch your steps."

"Us!" Tiff exploded. "_You're_ the one who made us slip!"

"Now ya'll don't blame me for your clumsiness," the

king of Dreamland said. "Oh, and pick up your candy. You wouldn't

want anyone to slip on it."

Then he walked away laughing.

* * *

"You're right, Mabel," the grocery store owner said.

"he didn't eat then after all."

"And I was only kidding too," Mable said.

* * *

Tiff and the others got to their feet. "I guess we'd

better clean these up," she said "I wouldn't want anyone else to

slip."

Just as she reached down to pick up the candy Kirby

sucked it up. "Poyo!" he squealed, licking his lips and smiling.

"I guess we don't have to pick it up after all, Tiff." Tuff said.

"I guess not," Tiff agreed, giggling.

"That was really rotten of King Dedede," Lololo said,

clenching his fists.

"Yeah, he could have hurt one of us." agreed Lalala.

"Well I'm just glad he didn't," said Tiff, looking up

at the sun, which by then was low in the sky. "We'd better take

Kirby home. It's getting late."

They left the town and after saying good night to

Kirby they headed to the castle. Lololo and Lalala went to their

rooms and Tuff headed to his and Tiff's family quarters. Tiff

decided to go to the castle library to get a book to read. When

she got there she saw Meta Knight sitting at one of the tables

staring at something gold he held in his right hand.

"Meta Knight?" Tiff said, walking up to him.

The Star Warrior turned, "Tiff, I didn't hear you

come in." he said.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the object.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Really?" she asked suspiciosly.

Meta Knight knew he couldn't lie to Tiff so he said, "It is a piece of a locket I found in my drawer earlier."

He showed it to her.

In the dim light Tiff saw a small black and white photo in the small round locket piece. The

photo was of a woman and someone else hugging and smiling at

each other. They looked very happy.

"Who are they?" Tiff asked pointing at the photo.

"The woman's name is Pisces," Meta Knight answered.

"Pisces," Tiff said. "did you know her?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

"Tell me about her. Who was she? How did you meet

her?" Tiff said sitting beside him.

"Pisces was a Star Warrior nurse who helped the injured.

One day I was injured by a poisoned dart and taken to the place

where a makeshift hospital had been put up. Pisces was the nurse

who treated me. While I was there we got to know each other and

became friends. During that time my condition worsened so Pisces

offered to do the hardest thing she could ever do. " he

explained.

"What?" Tiff inquired.

"Pisces had the power to heal, but that also came

with a horrible side affect," he explained.

"What?" Tiff asked again.

"When she heals a person their wound or disease gets

tranceported into her own body so upon healing me she got the

poison trancefered into her body thus poisoning herself," Meta

Knight answered.

"Did she die?" Tiff asked.

"No," Meta Knigth explained. "somehow she lived

through it but was intensly weak for a month and had to stay in

bed. Jecra and I visted her when there was no fighting and we

all get to know each other better."

"So what happened to her?" Tiff asked.

"I do not know," he answered. "She is most likely dead

like the others."

There was a silence as Tiff thought about what he had

said and as Meta Knight pushed away the memorys again. He did

not want to remember anything about her anymore.

"Meta Knight?" said Tiff.

He looked at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine."

Tiff wasn't sure.

Meta Knight stood. "I have to go now," he said. "I will

see you tomarrow, Tiff."

Then he left the library without another word.

Tiff watched him go totally confused at his strange

behavior.

_Authores note: Yes I have finally finished chapter 1 woo hoo!_

_Boy that took long. I hope you like it so far. Don't worry. The_

_story will get more interesting later tootals. until chapter_

_2_

_Edit; I changed the ending it was too confusing._


	3. The Hidden Truth chapter 2

Chapter 2

With determination he walked down the corridor. It was dark

here and never had much light. But that's just how it was in

Nightmare Enterprises. No one questioned it and no one cared.

He finally reached the room he wanted to get to and entered.

He pushed back his black cape and knelt before his master called

Nightmare or N.M.E.

"Your eminence," he said solumnly. "you called for me?"

"Yes," Nightmare answered.

"What do you ask of me?" he asked.

The answer passed through his mind like it had been spoken

aloud. Only he could communicate with his master that way.

"Do you understand?" Nightmare asked.

The ball of dark matter nodded. "Yes, I understand." He answered.

"Now go," Nightmare ordered.

"As you wish," he said then left.

He ran all the way to the Nightmare Enterprises monster

downloader and jumped on. He turned to the Nightmare Enterprises

sales guy. "Okay I am ready." he said.

"I'm sending you now," the salesman said, pressing the

Send button.

After he was sent he jumped off the downloader and

quickly hid in the shadows. He knew it wasn't wise to start his

plan immediatly so he decided to wait in the dark for the

perfect oppurtunity which he knew would come soon.

It always did.

Meta Knight tossed violently in restless sleep. He was

having a nightmare...

Flames shot up all around him and screams echoed in the

distance. He was worn out but kept on running.

He knew those were the screams of his comrads calling for

help as they were destroyed he longed to help them but didn't

look back. He just kept on running.

Suddenly he sensed he wasn't alone. The Star Warrior looked

up and saw something dark ahead of him with glowing red eyes and

a jet black cape made of bat like wings blowing in the harsh

wind that had risen up. In this dark creaters right hand was a

blood red sword with a purple stone centered in the handle.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight demanded taking out his own

sword.

The creature jumped down from the bolder it stood on and

stood in front of the Star Warrior blocking his path. "Metty,

don't you recognize me?" it asked. "I'm you."

The fire rose lighting up the figure. Meta Knight stepped

back suddenly afraid. "No! It cannot be! You cannot

be..." he stammered.

It moved closer to him. "Oh, but I am," it said in a

sinister voice. "and there's nothing you can do about it."

"NO!" Meta Knight objected. "you are not real! You are not here! I am dreaming! I conquered you!"

The creature laughed.

The laughter echoed through the empty place adding to the Star Warriors terror.

"I was not conqured," it said. "the moment you thought I was _I_ became _you_!"

"No! I will not believe it!" Meta Knight objected. "You are lying! This is not true!"

"Oh, but it is," the monster said, as fire enveloped it.

The Star Warrior wathched in horror as the fire died and the creatur appeared again, hovering a few inches off the ground on black and red dragon like wings.

"You..."Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Yes," it said, its shadow growing and slinking toward the Star Warrior.

Meta Knight avoided the shadow, but the creature was upon him so it was of little use.

"He wants you back, my friend," it said, raising its sword.

"I will not come!" the Star Warrior shouted.

"You'll come back one way or another," it said, its sword glowing "either alive"-and the sword glowed brightly- "or dead!"

The creature swung his sword and a shadow like Sword Beam cut through the earth and right into Meta Knight's body.

Meta Knight woke tangled in his blanket. He struggled to get out and after a moment got untangled and fell onto the floor. He sat up instantly and looked around.

He saw Sword and Blade sleeping but not the monster.

_Only a nightmare_. he thought, getting up. _but, what could it mean?_

He decided to get some air and headed into the hall. As

he passed by the throne room he suddenly felt like he was being

watched, but when he looked into the room he saw nothing. _I must_

_be jumpy from my nightmare_, he thought. _now, I think I am being_

_watched._

He then quickly hurried down the hall.

When he reached the castle garden he sat down by the

fountain he fixed his gaze on the brightest star in the sky and

let his mind wander.

The dream reminded him of something that once

happened years ago...

He woke from a nightmare about a dark shadow that had

tried to smother him.

"Meta Knight?'' said a voice.

He looked over to his left and saw her coming into his

hospital room carrying a bowl of water. She was staring at him

with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes," he replied to both questions. " I did and I am."

"About it again?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well in time you will forget about that battle with

yourself," she replied, smiling kindly as she set the bowl on the

nightstand. "and then you'll be yourself again."

He thought about that. "I know you're probably right," he said. "I know I'll forget it soon."

But had he really forgotten it? He wondered now as he

took deep breaths of the cool night air. Or had he just locked

it away hoping to forget it, but never really doing so?

Meta Knight shivered. The thought was just too horrible but...

He heard a sound and looked to his left.

He saw nothing

_Must have been the wind,_ he thought.

Or had it been something more?

The Star Warrior decided to make sure. He headed over

to where he had heard the sound and looked around.

Nothing.

_Must have been the wind after all_, he thought. _Maybe..._

Something sprung out of the shadows behind him.

Meta Knight turned and put his hand on the handle of

his sword. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Show yourself!"

The wind picked up and a strange ghostly laugh

echoed around him.

Something appeared by the fountain and Meta Knight charged it, his sword drawn.

The figure vanished just as the Star Warrior reached

the fountain. He looked around, but saw nothing.

Suddenly a piece of the fountain came loose because of a stronge wind that had blown up and struck him. He staggered a moment then fell onto the grass unconcious

The next morning Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala were

walking through the castle garden when Tiff suddenly gasped and

pointed in the direction of the fountain.

The others looked where she was pointing and gasped too.

They saw Meta Knight laying on the ground, his sword laying a few feet

away.

"Meta Knight!" Tiff exclaimed as the four rushed up to him.

They all stopped in front of him.

"Is he okay?" Lalala asked.

"T-tiff, is he _dead_?"Tuff asked nervously.

"I hope not," she answered.

She reached down. The moment she touched his mask to

shake him he sat up, startled. The Star Warrior looked around

then saw Tiff and the others.

"Where am I?" he asked. "How did I get here?"

"We don't know," Tiff answered. "That's what we were going to ask you."

"Yeah, what happened?" Lololo asked.

Meta Knight didn't answer. He just stood, retrieved his sword, and went back into the castle without a word.

The kids watched him go.

"Hey, Tiff," Tuff said.

"Yes Tuff," Tiff said.

"Do you think Meta Knights acting a bit strange?" he asked.

She nodded. "Ever since yesterday," she said. "I

wonder if something's bothering him."

"Let's find out," Tuff suggested.

"No way," Tiff objected, putting up her hands. "it's

none of our business. Besides, how would you like it if he

snooped into your business?"

Tuff thought that over a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. He turned toward the draw bridge. "Come

on, Let's see if Kirby wants to play with us."

They headed down the path leading to Cappy Town and Kirby's house. When they reached Kirby's house they saw Kirby sitting in front of his house looking sad.

"What's the matter, Kirby?" Tiff asked, walking up to the little pink puff.

Kirby looked up at her. "Poyo," was all he said.

"Hey, Tiff," Tuff began. "I think Tokkori kicked Kirby out of the house again."

"Oh," Tiff said angrily. "He's not going to get away with it this time."

She flung open the door and stomped into Kirby's house. Once inside she saw Tokkori sleeping in Kirby's bed.

"Tokkori!" she shouted, pulling the blankets off the bird. "Wake up now!"

The bird woke up startled squaking loudly.

Then he saw Tiff standing there glaring at him and he calmed down."Oh, it's just you Goldylocks," he said. "go

away."

"Tokkori!"she yelled grabbing the bird. "Why did

you kick Kirby out again? You agreed not to do that again."

"Well, I uh..." the bird fumbled.

Tiff glared harder at him. "Get out of here!" she shouted, pointing towards the door.

Tokkori quickly flew out of the house. Tiff

came out a second later and said to Kirby."Well it looks like he

won't be coming in here anymore,"

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed happily.

"Don't count on it," the bird said from his nest in the tree next to Kirby's house.

"And if he tries to steal it again you can just suck him up," Tuff said grinning evilly.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed looking at the bird hungrily.

"Ahh!" Tokkori screamed. "Kirby can keep his house! I don't want it!"

Tokkori flew away.

When the bird was gone Kirby smiled greatfully

at his friends. "Poyo!" he squealed, hugging Tiff.

"Come on," Tuff said. "let's head down to the beach and go swimming."

"Yeah!" Lololo agreed.

"Sounds refreshing," Lalala put in.

So the group headed down to the beach.

Once they got there Tuff and Kirby ran into the

water and started swimming, Lololo and Lalala began to make a

sand castle, and Tiff went sea shell hunting.

As she walked along the beach away form the

others she noticed someone sitting on a rock staring over the

ocean. Curios Tiff got closer and stared at the person.

It was a girl about her age maybe a bit younger. The girl had dark purple hair and dark magenta eyes.

She wore blue and green clothing and a small dark blue cape that

fanned out behind her.

_I wonder who she is,_ Tiff thought.

She decided to get closer and quietly tiptoed

up to the girl. Suddenly her foot hit a small rock that rolled

across the ground and into the water with a tiny splash.

The girl obviously heard it and looked over her shoulder her eyes locking with Tiff's. "Oh, hello," the girl said, getting to her feet and walking up to Tiff. "Who are you?"

"My name's Tiff," Tiff answered.

"Mine's Renee," the girl said. "pleased to meet you."

"Uh, pleased to meet you too," Tiff said. "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm from a town a couple of miles away from here," Renee replied. "but, I came here for a visit. Actually I

came here to draw the ocean. I was told Cappy Town has a great view of the beach. Oh, I also came here because I was sort of hoping that I would get to see the inside of the castle on the hill. I heard there's a great view of Dreamland from it."

Tiff felt herself getting prideful. "Yes, it does have a nice view," she agreed. "and if you want I can take you there and show you around."

"Really?" the other girl asked.

"Uh huh," Tiff answered nodding. "me and my family live there."

"Wow cool!" Renee exclaimed "I wish I could live in a castle."

Suddenly a voice called "Hey Tiff, where are you?"

"Who's that?" Renee asked.

"That's my brother Tuff," Tiff answered.

"Could I meet him?" the other girl asked.

"Sure," Tiff agreed. "I would like you to meet someone anyway."

"Okay!"

Tiff and the girl headed to the beach where Tuff and the other three were playing.

When they got to the beach Tuff and the others ran up to them. "Who's that, Tiff?" Tuff asked, pointing at the purple haired girl.

"My name's Renee," Renee answered smiling.

Tiff suddenly nodiced a change in her brother's face. His cheeks turned red and Tiff could almost seehis eyes turning into hearts under his thick hair that covered his eyes. He giggled stupidly. "I'm Muff--I mean Tuff," he said, grinning goofily.

"I'm Lololo," Lololo said.

"And I'm Lalala," Lalala put in.

"Don't even say we're really Lola," Lololo said.

"Huh?" Lalala inquired.

"And this is Kirby," Tuff said, pointing at the pink puff ball. "He's a Star Warrior."

"Hello Kirby," Renee said, smiling at the little puff. "My name's Renee. Nice to meet you. I've never seen a Star Warrior before. You're cute."

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed, closing his eyes and smiling. "Renee! Renee!"

Renee giggled.

"Hey how comes she's paying so much attention to Kirby?" Tuff asked. ''What does he have that I don't have?"

"Are you jealous?" Tiff asked.

Tuff blushed. "None of your business." he said.

Tiff giggled. Her brother had a crush on the new girl.

"Can I see the castle now?" Renee asked, turning back to Tiff.

"Oh, sure," Tiff said. "come on, we'll take you there."

Everyone including Kirby headed up to Castle Dedede.

_Authors note: Boy did that take long and boy is this chapter boring. Just to let you know I am no good at doing nightmares. I'll be glad when I start chapter 3. That's when the _real _fun begins until then see ya! Whoa I'd better get started. (Runs off to start on chapter 3)_

_Edit: I changed a few things in this chapter since MK seemed too obssessed with Pisces. I'll be so glad when I finally get to send chapter 3 and 4. That's when the real story begins and MK finally gets his big role. _


	4. The Hidden Truth chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
As Tiff and the others showed her aournd Renee  
nodiced the many statues of King Dedede that stood on every  
mantle in the castle.  
"Boy your king sure is stuck on himself," she said  
as she examined one of the statues.  
"Yeah we know," Tiff said giving a helpless gesture.  
"but he's the king and we can't tell him what he can and can't  
do."  
"Hmmm.." was all the other girl said to that.  
They passed by the kings throne room a minute later.  
"Hold it a moment," Renee said suddenly.  
The others stopped and looked back at her. "What is  
is Renee?" Tuff asked.  
The girl out a finger to her lips. "Shhh," she  
hissed. "listen."  
They fell silent and listened. They heard voices  
coming from King Dedede's throne room. Angry voices. "Sounds  
like King Dedede and Escargoon are upset about something,"  
Lololo said.  
"I wonder what," Tiff said.  
"Let's find out,' Renee said.  
She reached up and opend the door slightly. They  
all peaked inside.  
The kids saw King Dedede and Escargoon talking to  
the Nightmare Enterprises sales guy. Actually they were yelling  
at him in angry voices.  
"What do you mean you can't sent me no more  
monsters?!" Dedede demanded angrily.  
"Sorry King," the Sales Guy said giving a  
helpless gesture. "but I'm under strick orders not to send you  
anymore monsters."  
"Is this because he doesn't pay his bills?"  
Escargoon asked.  
"No, it's for a different reason this time,"  
the sales guy said laughing evilly.  
"And that is----?" Dedede asked.  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." was the  
only answere he got.  
Then the screan blinked out and the sales guy  
disappeared.  
Dedede shouted something very unpleasant at  
the blank screan (But I'm not sayin' what, because it's a kids  
fan fic '.')  
The kids quietly closed the door and began to  
walk away. "Boy, I've never seen King Dedede so mad before,"  
Tuff said.  
"I've never heard King Dedede say anything  
like that before," Tiff added.  
Suddenly the throne room door burst open and  
the kids saw King Dedede and Escargoon run by. The strange thing  
was King Dedede's eyes were red and was trying to mash the snail  
with his mallet.  
"Ahh!!" Escargoon screamed as they ran by.  
"get away from me!"  
"Roar!" King Dedede growled as he tried to  
smash the snail.  
Escargoon ran around a corner with the  
penguin following after him. When they were gone Renee said,  
"What's wrong with them?"  
The others shrugged. "I don't know," Tiff  
said. "King Dedede and Escargoon usually act like that for one  
reason or another."  
"I bet he's blaming Escargoon for not being  
able to order anymore monsters," Lololo said.  
"Maybe,'' Tiff said. "but it doesn't  
matter as long as they don't bother us."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Meta Knight was on his way to the garden when  
he saw King Dedede run by chasing after Escargoon who looked  
totally frightened.  
Since that happened often he didn't pay any  
attention to it even though the kings eyes were red and he was  
making loud roaring sounds.  
Meta Knight headed down the hall and saw the  
kids walking by. He nodiced they had a girl with them he had  
never seen before. I wonder who she is, he thought walking  
closer to them.  
The kids stopped when they nodiced him  
walking up to them slowly.  
"Who's this?" the strange girl asked  
pointing at him.  
"This is Meta Knight," Tiff said.  
Renee smiled at the blue puff ball. "I'm  
Renee nice to meet you Sir. Meta Knight," she said.  
"Pleased to meet you too," he replied.  
"but just call me Meta Knight. Sir Meta Knight makes me feal  
old."  
"Okay Meta Knight," Renee said with a  
smile. "it sounds better that way anyway."  
"Um will you excuse me, please," he said  
suddenly.  
"Sure," the kids said.  
"Thank you," He said.  
He then walked away. Tiff nodiced he  
seemed to be walking a little quickly like he wanted to get away  
from them as quickly as possible. She wondered what was wrong.  
Renee also nodiced as well as the  
others. "Does he usually act that way?" she asked the others.  
Tiff shook her head. "No, he's usually  
pretty friendly to new people."  
Renee crossed her arms. "I bet he's  
going through something," she said.  
The others looked at her their  
expressions quizical.  
"What do you mean?" Tiff inquired.  
"It's kind of easy to see," the other  
girl answered. "not just by the way he's acting either. I can  
tell by looking at his eyes. He misses someone. He's grieving."  
"Grieving? Meta Knight?" Tuff asked.  
Renee nodded. 'That's the only  
explanation," she said.  
Tuff began to laugh. "That's the  
funnyest thing I've ever heard! Wahahahaha!" He fell on his  
belly and began to pound on the ground in laughter.  
"It's not funny, Tuff,'' Lololo said  
angrily.  
"Yeah cut it out," Lalala siad anoyed.  
Tiff was thinking. Could he be  
grieving about that person he told me about last night, she  
thought. I think I'll ask him about it.  
She turned to her friends. "Can you  
excuse me a moment," she said. "Tuff could you and the others  
show Renee around by yourselves."  
"Sure Tiff," Tuff said sounding  
happy to show the other girl around by himself.  
"Thanks," Tiff said before she ran  
off.  
Tiff fell in step behind the Star  
Warrior who didn't seem aware that she was following him. She  
had decided to follow him and not talk to him until he nodiced  
he instead of just going right up to him and asking, "Are you  
grieving about someone?"  
As he passed by the throne room  
she saw him suddenly go tense. Not wanting him to see her she  
quickly his behind a statue and watched as he turned and looked  
directly into the throne room.  
What's he doing? she thought as  
she watched him.  
She saw him draw his sword. She  
gasped and ducked her head behindd the statue. Still curiouse  
she poked her head back out and saw him charge into the throne  
room. Tiff, wanting to know what was the matter with him, ran up  
to the doors and folloed him inside. The doors shut behind her  
by themselves.  
Tiff gasped and the sudden sound.  
She senced somethind eerie in the air as she backed away from  
the door. She heard a sound behind her and looked over her  
shoulder.  
She saw Meta Knight  
attacking......no one!  
"Meta Knight?" she said  
uncertainly.  
He looked over his shoulder at  
her. 'Tiff!" he shouted. "what are you doing in here?"  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
avoiding the question.  
"Get out of here Tiff!" he  
shouted.  
"Why?" she asked taking a step  
toward him.  
Meta Knight saw the shadow appear  
behind her. "Tiff look out!" he shouted. "behind you!"  
Tiff looked behind her. A dark  
red sword appeared out of the shadow. "Tiff!" he screamed  
rushing up to her. "get away!"  
Tiff screamed but didn't move.  
Meta Knight jumped at the shadow pushing her away.  
"Run!" he shouted. "get out of  
here while you still can!"  
Tiff got to her feet and ran to  
the doors. The shadow went after her and Meta Knight ran after  
it. Tiff grabbed the door knobs and tried to open them. They  
were locked!  
"Tiff ! Look out!" Meta Knight  
shouted.  
Tiff ducked and Meta Knight used  
Sword Beam on the heavy oak doors reducing them to splinters.  
Tiff ran out of the throne room shouting. "Monster! There's a  
monster loose in the castle!"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Meta Knght saw the monster,shadow, race after the  
girl down the hall. He didn't know who this creature was, bu t  
he knew he had to stop it before it was too late.  
He ran after the shadow noteing how swiftly it moved  
and he was startled when he realized it moved almost exactly  
like him!  
After a moment he lost track of the shadow and became  
worried. I have to find the kids before it does! he thought. He  
quickly ran to his room and when he opened the door he found  
Sword and Blade lounging around.  
"Sword! Blade!" he shouted rushing into the room.  
Startled the two tried to quickly get to their  
feet. Sword succeded but Blade landed flat on his face. Sword  
saluted the Star Warrior.  
"Hello Meta Knight," he said. " I didn't-er- we  
weren't goofing off um.... we were just uh......."  
"I am not here about that," the Star Warrior  
interrupted. "theres is a monster loose in the castle. We have  
to find the kids before it does," he grabbed their hands, "come  
on!"  
He ran like a demon out of the room dragging his  
followers along with him at high speeds.  
"Meta Knight slow down!" Sword shouted panting.  
"No! We must hurry!" Meta Knight said increasing  
his speed instead of decreasing it.  
Suddenly about ten Waddle Dees appeared  
blocking their path. "Out f our way! Let us pass," Meta Knight  
ordered.  
The Waddle Dees just stood there pointing  
their spears at the knights. All of their eyes were blood red.  
"What's wrong with them?" Sword asked backing away from the  
little creatures.  
"The monster! It is controlling them," Meta  
Knight said drawing his sword. "it doesn't want us to find the  
kids before it does."  
"What are we going to do?" Sword asked.  
Meta Knight said. "This!" and he charged at  
the Waddle Dees.  
The little red and cream creatures ran this  
way and that as the Star Warrior dashed through them without  
changing his speed. When they were all gone (They had run away  
from him as quickly as possible) he turned to Sword and Blade  
and once again headed to their destination. The castle garden.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"A monster!" Tuff exclaimed.  
Tiff panted from running from the throne room to the  
garden without stopping then said. "Yes. It attacked me and the  
only reason I'm still alive is because Meta Knight fought it  
off."  
"A monster!" Lololo exclaimed.  
"That's horrible," Lalala said.  
"Tiff," Tuff said.  
"Yeah?" Tiff inquird looking at her little brother.  
"Do you think that monster's responcible for King  
Dedede's strange behavior?" he asked.  
Tiff thought that over then gasped. "I bet it is!"  
she said.  
"And if it is," Renee put in. "we'd better get out  
of here before it comes after us."  
Tiff nodded. "I think we should," she agreed. "it  
must be after Kirby."  
Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Tiff holding a  
dark red sword.  
"Umm T-tiff," Tuff said pointing.  
"Tiff look out!" shouted a voice.  
"Tiff turned just in time to see Meta Knight attack  
the thing behind her.  
"It's found us!" she screamed.  
Meta Knight turned to her and the other kids who  
all just stood there with their mouths hanging wide open. "Run!  
Get out of here!" he ordered.  
"But...'Tuff began wanting to be brave.  
"Get out of here kids!" he shouted his eyes  
flashing red then green. "We'll hold it off. Now get out of  
here!"  
The kids ran. Tiff held tightly to Kirby's  
little hand as they went.  
"All right men," Meta Knight said turning to  
Sword and Blade who stood behind them with their swords drawn.  
"don't let it leave the castle."  
The two knights nodded. "Right," they said in  
one voice.  
The three then began to attack the shadow,  
but, no matter how hard how hard they tried to hit it with all  
they had their swords seemed to go right through it like it  
wasn't even there.  
Suddenly something flashed through the Star  
Warriors mind. It was a memory..........about the shadow.  
Meta Knight turned to Sword and Blade "It  
is too strong we have to run," he said.  
Sword and Blade looked at him like he was  
crazy.  
"But Meta Knight-----" Sword began.  
"We have to run! NOW!" he interrupted.  
He then turned toward the direction the  
kids had taken and ran with Sword and Blade close behind him.  
The shadow melted into a dark mist on  
the ground and went after them never loosing it's prey.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Meta Knight, Sword , and Blade found the children in Kabu  
Canyon. They were standing in front of the rock and trying to  
get it to tell them about this new monster.  
"Kabu who is this monster and how do we get rid of him?"  
Tiff asked looking up at the big stone tiki.  
For some reason the big stone kept on saying, "It is a  
shadow from the past. Only the one who conquired it before can  
beat it."  
"That's no answere!" Tuff shouted at the stone.  
"Kids!" Meta Knight called when he saw they were all  
safe.  
The children turned.  
"Hi Meta Knight," Tuff said waving at the Star Warrior.  
"I thought you were at the castle beating the monster."  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I told you to  
run." He sounded angry.  
"Tiff said we had to see Kabu about this," Lololo  
explained.  
"Yeah, but, he's not telling us anything we need,"  
Lalala finished.  
"We have no time for this," Meta Knight said. "we  
have to get out of here before it finds us."  
"Come on," Sword said begining to usher the kids  
along. "let's go."  
The group quickly ran down the path into Kabu  
Canyon. The path that led them away from King Dedede's kingdom.  
"This is like a hike through the woods," said tuff  
striding along.  
He began to sing "I like to hike! I like to hike!"  
"Great," said Tiff holding her head. "now we're  
stuck listening to that the whole time."  
Renee giggled but said nothing.  
After walking for about an hour they stopped to  
rest. Meta Knight stood a little ways from the others staring at  
the locket and fealing his mask thoughtfully. He realized during  
the years he'd lived at the castle he had never taken off his  
mask in front of anyone. In fact he hadn't even taken it off in  
front of Sword and Blade (Except maybe his bathroom mirror after  
he took a shower^.^). What was he afraid of? And why was he  
thinking about this now?  
"Tuff stop it!" he suddenly heard Tiff order.  
The Star Warrior looked over towards the five  
children.  
Tuff was pulling on Tiffs pony tail and grinning  
like an idiot.  
Tiff looked over at the Star Warrior. "Meta  
Knight, Please tell Tuff to stop it," Tiff said her eyes  
pleading as she tried to get her pony tail away from her  
brother's grasp.  
"Tuff please," Meta Knight said.  
"Aww, why do I have to?" the boy asked. "I'm  
havin, fun."  
"Because it is mean and I told you not to,"  
Meta Knight said staring at Tuff with his gentle yellow eyes.  
Tuff groaned but he did stop.  
Meta Knight turned his attention to Sword and  
Blade who were just sitting there doing nothing (Lazy daisies).  
"I need to talk to you," he said to them.  
Sword and Blade looked at each other. They had a  
feeling they were going to be in trouble. Big trouble.  
They were right.  
"Sword and Blade," Meta Knight said staring them  
both right in the face until they began to feal nervous.  
"Yes Meta Knight," they said in unison.  
"I would like to Know why you two keep pushing  
everything on me," he said.  
"What do you mean?" Sword asked.  
"You know what I mean," the Star Warrior said a  
bit grouchily. "either one of you could have told Tuff to leave  
Tiff alone but you left it all on me. Why is it always left on  
me?" the Star Warrior looked like he was going to cry.  
Sword was surprised at this strange  
behavior."Err..........um....." he stammered.  
"............Sorry," Blade spoke up quickle.  
"..............won't do it again."  
Sword looked at his friend relieved.  
"Fine then," Meta Knight said getting control  
of himself quickly and turning away from the two knights."now I  
think we had better be on our way or that thing might find us."  
Everyone got to their feet and resumed  
walking. For some reason this time Meta Knight wouldn't let them  
rest this time not even after they walked for four or five  
hours, but, no one complained not with Tuff keeping them  
entertained by pretending he was in a desert and way dying of  
thirst.  
Just when Sword was about to suggest that  
they take a break Meta Knight came to a sudden stop and the  
knight almost walked into him.  
Sword was about to ask why they had  
suddenly stopped Meta Knight put out his hand to keep silent.  
The Star Warrior took out his sword and  
slwoly began to walk ahead. "Stay here," he hissed to the others  
without looking back at them. "and do not say or do anything."  
Everyone watched in silence as the Star  
Warrior walked cautiusly toward a rock over hang about tem yards  
ahead of them.  
Tiff tried to see what Meta Knight had  
senced but she couldn't she could only feal a sinister presence  
ahead.  
A silence hung in the air as Meta Knight  
quickly and quietly snuck toward the rock over hang.  
Suddenly a loud noise made him look up.  
The shadow head now taken on a shape..........the shape was of  
him! It's red eyes locked with Meta Knights' yellow ones. It  
landed right in front of him its' sword drawn and glowing with a  
sinister light.  
Suddenly it all came to him. The  
dream. The shadow. Everything about this creature it all came  
flooding back and a name came out of his mouth in an echoy  
whisper. "Dark Knight."  
"Dark Knight?" Tiff said looking at  
Sword and Blade. "who is he?"  
The two knights shrugged and turned  
their attention back to the two knights. "We'll find out soon, "  
Sword said.  
But Dark Knight didn't speak he  
just went right after the blue Star Warrior furiously slashing  
at him with his dark red sword.  
"Meta Knight!" Sword shouted as he  
and Blade pulled out their friend.  
They started to rush forward to  
help.  
"No! Stay back!" Meta Knight  
shouted.  
The two stoped and watched  
helplessly as the two fought furiously, but, it seemed that Meta  
Knight was loosing. The Star Warrior could sence it as well,  
but, he couldn't let Dark Knight win. Not this time.  
Dark Knight slashed at Meta Knights  
mask chipping it. Meta Knight countered and cut a deep gash in  
Dark Knights. The monster them jumped into the air and landed  
behind the Star Warrior.  
"Meta Knight behind you!" Tiff  
shouted.  
"Huh?" Meta Knight said turning just  
in time to see Dark Knight jump at him.  
Before he could think the monster was on  
him trying to get it his face with the dark blade. It reminded  
the Star Warrior of when Wolf Wrath had ambushed him.  
Meta Knight kicked Dark Knight hard fell  
off of him but then quickly got back on it's feet.  
As they fought Meta Knight didn't realize  
that they were getting dangerusly close to the edge of the cliff  
and the dark fall beyond.  
Suddenly Dark Knight slashed hard a Meta  
Knight who backed up to avoid the blow upon doing so he fell off  
the cliff and into space!  
"Meta Knight!" he heard Tiff scream as  
he fell.  
As he fell his mind turned to  
everything he had ever lived through. Now it was going to end  
and he just couldn't believe he was going to die this way.  
He bounced off rocks and once grabbed  
a plant growing out of the rocks. He hung there for a moment and  
tried to climb onto the ledge. The plant uprooted and he fell  
again.  
Finally he hit the bottom and he felt  
a terrible pain shoot through him and then a bright light and  
then everything went black.  
  
Authors note: So how do you like this chapter? This  
chapter is the most exciting so far.And this story is mine all  
MINE! If anything is confusing fear not it will all be explained  
in a later chapter. Good bye until them Poyo! 


	5. The Hidden Truth chapter 4

Broken Wings  
Chapter 4  
by Stephanie(dark-black_dragoon@yahoo.com)  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Tiff and the others ran to the ledge where Meta  
Knight had fallen but saw nothing in the dark ravine. "I don't  
see him,"Tiff said staring down into the darkness.  
"Meta Knigt!" Sword shouted worriedly.  
".....Meta Knight!" Blade yelled even though his  
voice echoed back.  
Dark Knight's laughter made them all look at him. He  
was standing about three feet away from them wrapped in his  
black cape his red eyes shining a topez orange.  
"How could you!" Tiff screamed close to tears.  
Dark Knight then bagan to melt into a dark mist on  
the ground. He then vanished away, but, Tiff could still sence  
he was there some where watching.  
"We have to go down there and find him," Sword  
said.  
"But how?" Lololo asked "he fell all the way down  
there and we can't even see the bottom."  
"For all we know he could be dead," Lalala put in  
without thinking.  
Tiff burst into tears and Renee conforted her.  
"Don't talk like that!" Sword said glaring at  
the pink flying creature. "we have got to find him," he started  
climbing down the ravine. "come on."  
Blade cast a look at the kids then followed his  
friend.  
"They can't go by themselves," Renee said  
looking at her friends. "We have to go with them. It's way too  
dangeruos for us to be up here. For all we know Dark Knight  
could still be around."  
"She's right," Tuff spoke up. "we have to help  
them. Come on."  
"Poyo," Kirby said determindly.  
Tiff looked at Lololo and Lalala."Lololo,  
Lalala, fly down and see if you can find him," she said.  
"Sure thing Tiff," Lalala said.  
"If anyone can find him we can," Lololo said  
saluting.  
Tiff watched as the twins flew down into the  
canyon past Sword and Blade and into the darkness beyond. She  
just hoped they would find him alive.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Dark Knight landed on a cliff near the top of the  
canyon and looked down at the little people decending the rocks.  
A confident smile was on his other wise sober face hidden by his  
dark gray mask. They would never find him, not alive anyway.  
Or maybe.........  
He heard a strange rhythm echoing in his mind  
and grabbed onto some rocks to steady himself crushing them  
under his fits. No this cannot be! I cannot be hearing this!  
But he was and it was true.  
The rhythm was a heart beat.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
After a few hours of climbing the group stopped  
to rest on a medium sized cliff sticking out of the canyon wall.  
Lololo and Lalala returned when everyone was settled and  
reported that they hadn't found anything.  
"We can't give up," Sword said determindly.  
"tomarrow I want you two to resume searching."  
The twins warily agreed and sat down beside  
Tuff and Kirby. Renee and Tiff sat a bit aways from everyone  
else so they could talk privately. They were talking about what  
had happened.  
"Do you think Dark Knight is looking for us?"  
Renee asked looking at Tiff.  
Tiff sighed, "I don't know," she admitted. "but,  
what really confuses me is why did he attack Meta Knight and  
then vanish instead of going after Kirby as well?"  
Renee couldn't answere that question even if  
she wanted to. She did not know anyone very well so she did not  
know what Tiff ment.  
Tiffs' eyes brimmed with tears. "I just hope  
Lololo and Lalala find him tomarrow," she said wiping her green  
eyes. "I just can't accept that he's dead."  
"Well look on the bright side Tiff," Renee  
said trying to cheer her friend up. "maybe they'll find him  
tomarrow and alive."  
Tiff gave her new friend a small smile. "I  
hope so," she said.  
Renee smiled  
"Tiff, Renee, get over here," Sword called to  
the girls, "we don't want to loose you too."  
"Coming!" called Tiff.  
The girls stood and joined the others in  
front of a fire Blade had started. After a moment of silence  
tuff said, "Do you think we'll find him?'  
"We'll find him," Sword insisted, "and he'll  
be alive when we do."  
"But what if he's not?" Tuff asked.  
"He will be," Sword shouted standing. "it's  
late. I think it's about time we got some sleep."  
"But I'm hungry!" Tuff whined. "and I bet  
Kirby is too."  
"Poyo," Kirby moaned miserably.  
"We'll eat tomarrow after we find Meta  
Knight," Sword replied. "now go to sleep."  
Tuff looked at Blade for support but the  
Knight said nothing. Seeing it was useless to argue any farther  
Tuff gave up.  
The kids lay down on the rocky ground and  
Blade put out the fire. Tiff didn't fall asleep though and for  
hours she stared at the stars worried about Meta Knight. But  
finally as the sun was begining to rise she fell asleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Everything was slowly coming back into focus as Meta  
Knight regained conciousness. He was aware of a humming sound  
near him and a sharp pain in his back. (Do not worry my friends  
his back isn't broken ^_^) After a moment he realized the  
humming was actualy the crackle of a fire. He turned on his side  
and was surprised to discover that he was lying on something  
soft.  
Slowly he opened his eyes. He was curious and very  
surprised that he was still alive after falling from sutch a  
high cliff. He wondered if someone had saved his life and he  
knew he was very greatfull to who ever it was.When they were  
open he discovered to his dismay that everything was blurry, but  
slowly evrything came into focus and his gaze settled on a  
cloaked figure sitting by a small fire a few feet away.  
The figure looked over at him and upon seeing him  
staring the figure stood and walked up to him. "I see you are  
finally awake," the figure said in a voice that Meta Knight took  
for a younge mans'. "how are you fealing?"  
He didn't answere he just stared up at the hooded  
figure.  
There was a long silence before Meta Knight  
finally asked. "Did you save my life?"  
The younge man nodded. "Yes, I did," he replied.  
"but, you still got hurt pretty badly. I think you landed on  
your left arm or cut it on something. I had to bandage it before  
it bled to much.  
  
"Huh?"  
"It had a deep gash in it."  
Meta Knight looked at his left arm. In the fire light  
he saw a bandage tied tightly around a deep cut that colored the  
bandages a dark red. It didn't hurt until then. At least it's  
not worse, he thought.  
The younge man turned away from the Star Warrior.  
"The best way to heal a wound like that is sleep," he said.  
"But I can't stay here," Meta Knight objected. "I  
have to find my friends. They will be looking for me."  
"They will probably think you're dead," he said  
half turning so he could look at the Star Warrior again. "and  
besides you can't travel in your condition. Not tonight  
anyways."  
"But I have to at least try," Meta Knight objected  
trying to stand. "I have to let them know I am okay."  
"His companion shook his head. Then said. "No, I  
won't let you go. You can't go."  
"I am sorry," Meta Knight said. "but I am  
afraid I must."  
The man turned his full attention to the Star  
Warrior. "No!" he exclaimd."you are not going any where."  
Meta Knight stood up wobbly. "I am so," he  
argued. He reached for his sword. He had a fealing he would have  
to fight this person to get away. But the sword wasn't there!  
He looked at the hooded figure. "Where is my  
sword? Where have you put it?" he demanded.  
"I have it," the man answered. "and I'm not  
giving it back to you."  
Meta Knight felt trapped. This person had  
thought of everything to ensure that he couldn't leave.  
'Now I suggest you listen to me and get some  
sleep," the hooded figure said. "without your sword you won't  
get far. Danger could be lurking behind over rock and shadow.  
It's best if you stay here."  
Meta Knight realized he had no choice. He  
sat back down.  
'That's better," the man said. "now you just  
get some sleep and hopefully by tomarow you'll be fealing up to  
travel."  
Meta Knight looked away.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
'Wake up!"  
Startled by the sudden sound six kids groggily sat up. Tiff  
saw Sword and Blade standing over her and her friends like they  
were making sure they had everyone accounted for.  
She also knew they wanted everyone up as soon as possible  
so they could begin their climb to the bottom of the canyon.  
When all the kids were fully awake Sword said to  
Lololo and Lalala, "Fly around and see if you can find him."  
"Right Sword," Lololo sais saluting. "we are on our  
way."  
  
The two flew off.  
Sword turned to Tiff, Tuff, Renee, and Kirby.  
"Let's get climbing."  
The kids knew better then to argue. they said noting  
and began to slowly climb down the canyon.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Meta Knight watched the cloaked figure closely waiting  
for a chance to get his sword back from the guy. He realized the  
night before that this person didn't intend on letting him go.  
The Star Warrior wondered if this person ,like Dark Knight, also  
worked for Nightmare.  
He didn't want to find out, but he couldn't get  
away. Not without his sword anyways.  
So he waited for his chance to get his sword back  
wich he hoped would come soon. Until then he carefully watched  
to person as he waited. All that he neede was for the man to  
drop his guard.  
The cloaked figure looked at him. "Are you  
hungry?" he asked.  
Meta Knight was but he didn't want to admit it.  
Besides he didn't trust this person and they guy would probably  
poison it or something.  
"No," was all he said.  
The figure stared at him then turned toward the fire.  
Meta Knight saw his sword resting against a rock a few feet away  
from him. He knew if he was patient enough he would be able to  
get his sword and over power the man.  
He waited.  
His chance came a short time later . The hooded  
figure totally drew his attention away from the Star Warrior.  
Meta Knight jumped to his feet and ,ignoring painful protests  
from his back, grabbed his sword and charged the other guy.  
The man turned just in time to see Meta Knight ,  
holding his sword, jump into the air.Beofre he could get out of  
the way Meta Knight landed on him and pinned him to the ground.  
"Let me go!" he ordered trying to push Meta Knight  
of his body.  
Meta Knight didn't comply and grabbed the mans  
shoulder. "Who are you?" the Star Warrior demanded.  
The man was silent.  
"If you don't tell me I'm gonna find out for  
myself," Meta Knight said.  
He roughly pulled on the mans shoulder forcing him  
to look at the Star Warrior. At the sudden movement the hood  
fell down revealing jet black hair, a pale female face, and two  
sad purple eyes.  
Meta Knights' eyes flashed yellow, the orange,  
and then green. "You are....." he said in surprise.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Tuff stop stepping on my hands," Tiff ordered glareing  
angrily at her brother who was a little higher on the rocks then  
she was.  
"Sorry Tiff," Tuff said. "but if you climbed down  
faster you wouldn't have this problem."  
"I can't any down any faster," Tiff rotested.  
"you should slow down hurrying will just cause an accident."  
'Aw, you're just mad 'cause I stepped on your  
hand," Tuff said.  
'I am not," she shouted. "you're just not  
being careful,"  
"I am too being careful!" Tuff yelled.  
"you're just beging selfish."  
"I am not!"  
"You are so!"  
'Am not!'  
"Are so!"  
"Uh guys can we do more climbing and less  
argueing," Renee intterupted, "argueing isn't going to get us  
down any faster."  
"But..," Tiff started.  
Renee shook her head. "No buts," she said.  
"besidea finding Meta Knight is more important then fighting and  
the only reason we are even climbing down this canyon."  
"Renee's right, Tiff," Tuff said. "and if  
Sword and Blade hear us argueing they'll just get angry."  
Tiff said nothing and they resumed  
climbing.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A little farther down Swod and Blade had reached a  
landing and stopped to rest.  
'Sword," Blade said.  
"Yes?" Sword asked looking down at his friend.  
"Do you think.......we'll find him alive?" Blade  
questioned.  
Sword took off his helmet and looked up at the  
sky, his blue eyes filled with worry. "I don't know Blade," he  
admitted. 'let's just hope we do."  
Blade sat down and stared down the ravine. Will  
we find him at all? the knight thought to himself. or is it just  
a vain hope?  
He wondered if he should say anything to Sord  
about what he was thinking but decided against it. He'll  
probably get angry at me, he thought taking off his own helmet  
and wiping sweat off his forhead.  
Sword put his helmet back on and Blade did  
like wise as the kids finally reached the landing.  
As soon as everyone was on the ledge Kirby  
sat on the ground panting. Tiff, Tuff, and Renee also sat down  
to rest.  
"We can't rest any longer," Sword said after a moment.  
The kids looked at him like he was crazy. "But  
Sword," Tiff started.  
"We can't just keep going we're tired." Renee  
finished.  
"Yeah just let is rest a little longer," Tuff said  
falling on his back.  
"We can't," Sword said determindly. "we have to find  
Meta Knight."  
Blade said nothing. He didn't want to be yelled at, but  
he didn't want the kids to get tired out either.  
"Give them five more minutes," he said finally.  
"What!" Sword demanded turning to the other knight.  
"Give.....them ...five more minutes," Blade said  
again.  
"We can't!" Sword exploded. "do you realize every  
minute is crushale?"  
"I do realize that....but if you keep......pushing  
them....like that..they won't........make it ...to the bottom,"  
Blade said slowly.  
"But Meta Knight-----"  
'Would say.... the exact ...........thing I  
said,' Blade interupted. "Give them.......five more minutes  
Sword....please?"  
Sword looked like he wanted to argue some more  
but then he looked over at the worn out kids and realized Blade  
was right.  
"All right," he said finally with a sigh. "five  
more minutes."  
'Thank you," Blade said.  
Sword turned his back on his friend. 


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Meta Knight stared at the woman in the cloak realizing it  
was her. He hadn't thought for a moment that the cloaked  
and hooded figure was a woman but it was and it was....her?  
"You," he said getting off of her. "I thought you were  
dead."  
  
The woman looked away sadly. "No, I didn't die," she said.  
"but I wish I had."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because I didn't have you as a friend anymore," she  
replied. "I searched for you, but I could never find you. I  
thought you were dead and began to give up hope thinking I  
was the only one who had survived.that was until I talked  
to Jecra's son and he told me you lived here."  
She wiped tears from her eyes as she sat up. "But you are  
different then you were before," she continued. "you have  
changed somehow."  
Meta Knight said nothing he just sat down beside her and  
let her cry for a moment. He knew she was right he had  
changed. He had totally forgotten about her and she had  
never forgotten him. She had looked for him. He felt  
foolish and inconsiderate.  
"Yes, I have changed," he admitted looking at her. "but so  
have you."  
He took her hand. "You are not the strong woman I remember.  
You are more emotional then I can remember."  
She wiped her eyes. "That's just it," she began. "I missed  
you. I shouldn't have let you go that day. I should have  
held on, but I didn't and you had to face it on your own. I  
am truely sorry for doing that to you."  
"It was not your fault," he reasured. "it was mine."  
He stood. "But that day is gone and we still have the  
future" he offered her his hand "let us be off. I have to  
find the others and let then know that I am all right."  
She took his hand. He helped her up. "I would like to meet  
them," she said a small smile on her face.  
It wasn't the bright cheery one he remembered but he was  
glad to have it anyway.  
They began to climb slowly up the canyon.  
_____________________________________________________  
Lololo and Lalala had flown around for what seemed like  
hours without finding Meta Knight and were about to give up  
when they saw him helping a girl, with black hair and  
wearing a purple and black dress, up the side of the canyon  
wall.  
"Look, there he is!" Lalala exclaimed pointing at the two.  
"I see them, Lalala," Lololo said. "but who's that woman  
with him? Does he know her?"  
"Let's get closer and find out," Lalala suggested.  
The two flew closer to the couple, but didn't find out  
anything. "Let's go tell Sword and Blade and the others  
that we've found him," Lololo said.  
Lalala nodded and the two flew past the couple up the  
canyon to let the others know.  
_____________________________________________________  
"Sword can we take a break?" Tiff asked panting hard as  
they climbed down the canyon.  
"No," Sword said, "we have to find Meta Knight  
before............" His voice trailed off.  
"Poyo," Kirby said tiredly.  
"Please, Sword," Tiff pleaded glancing at the others for  
support. "Kirby's tired and you know Meta Knight would be  
angry if he found out you were pushing him."  
Sowrd came to a stop. Blade who was a little higher then  
him stepped right on his hands. "Sorry," Blade mumbled  
insincerly.  
"We can't, Tiff," He said firmly, gritting his teeth at the  
pain of Blades foot on his hand.  
"But, Sword," Tiff started to object.  
"No buts, Tiff," he hissed. "I don't want to hear anymore  
about it."  
Tiff fell silent.  
When they reached another ledge Lololo and Lalala flew up  
to them excitedly. "Sword, everyone!" Lololo shouted.  
They all looked at the twins.  
"What is it guys?" Tiff asked.  
"We've found Meta Knight," Lalala answered.  
"You did?" Sword asked. "where?"  
"He's climbing up to us," Lololo replied.  
"And he's got a woman with him," Lalala blurted.  
"A woman?!" Sword exclaimed. "who is she?"  
"We don't know," Lololo answered. "but by the looks of it  
Meta Knight must know her."  
  
At that moment Meta Knight and the woman climbed on the  
same ledge the others were standing on. "Look!" the lady  
exclaimed pointing behind the Star Warrior.  
Meta Knight turned around and his eyes flashed pink at the  
sight of his friends.  
"Meta Knight!" Sword exclaimed. "are you okay? We were so  
worried that you might be dead."  
"I am fine," Meta Knight answered. He gestered to the  
woman. "she saved my life by breaking my fall."  
Renee, Tuff, and Tif stepped forward. Tiff was crying.  
"What is the matter, Tiff?" Meta Knight asked.  
"I'm just happy to see you," she said blushing.  
"Who is she?' Tuff asked pointing at the woman.  
"Her name is Pisces," Meta Knight replied.  
"Pisces?' Tiff said staring at the woman. "you mean she's  
one of your old best friends?"  
Meta Knight nodded. "Indeed."  
Tiff walked up to Pisces. "Hello," she said smiling. "I'm  
Tiff, Meta Knight told me about you."  
"Are you and him in love?' Tuff butted in.  
"TUFF!" everyone exclaimed in one voice.  
"What?" he asked.  
"That's rude," Tiff scowled.  
"Yeah," Renee said bopping Tuff on the head.  
"Well are they?" he asked looking at the two grown ups.  
Meta Knight was about to reply, but Pisces sensing he was  
uncomfortable with the question said. "No, we are just good  
friends."  
'Then why do you have a picture of him in you locket?' Tuff  
pried pointing.  
Pisces looked down at her broken locket. The picture of  
Meta Knight was plainly visable to eveyone. "Well, like I  
said we are good friends," she fumbled her pale cheeks  
turning pink. "and um......."  
"I think we had better get back to the top of the canyon,"  
Meta Knight interrupted. "that is after we rest for a few  
moments."  
Sword nodiced Tiff giving him a supeirior look as they all  
sat down. He ignored it. Kirby took a liking to Pisces  
right away and fell asleep on her lap. The lady Star  
Warrior/nurse smiled down at the pink puff. "Is this the  
Star Warrior, Kirby, I was told about?'  
"Yep," Tuff answered. "Kabu says he's the one who's going  
to defeat Nightmare."  
Pisces smiled. "Maybe when he's a little older."  
"Cool," Renee said with interest. "no one told me that. Wow  
that's interesting. If we weren't in such a bad situation  
I'd want to hear more."  
"We were planning on telling you after we showed you around  
the castle, but that monster ruined it for us," Tiff said  
apoligeticly.  
"That's okay," Renee said.  
After a few more minutes the group began to climb up the  
canyon wall. With Meta Knight back with them they seemed to  
have more energy and reached the top in half the time it  
had taken them to reach the bottom  
_____________________________________________________  
Dark Knight watched as they climbed, his red eyes blazing a  
firey orange, yellow, and red. Meta Knight was alive! He  
hadn't killed him like he had been told to do.  
You won't be so lucky next time, my friend, Dark Knight  
thought as his cape slowly transeformed into dark red and  
black dragon wings. I'll make sure of that!  
With one flap of his evil wings he was airborne carefully  
turning into his shadow form so no one could see him.  
As he flew up ahead over the group below a new plan slowly  
formed in his head, but he knew he would have to wait until  
they were out of the canyon to put it into action and when  
he did they would all regret it and Meta Knight would wish  
he had never......  
Dark Knight pushed that thought out of his head. He had no  
time to think about that. Not now anyway.  
_____________________________________________________  
It took less time to get to the top then it had to get to  
the bottom and they were able to get out of the canyon by  
the time the sun had set.  
The kids all flopped on the soft, grassy, ground totally  
exausted. "We will have to spend the night here," Meta  
Knight said indicating the half asleep children.  
Sword and Blade didn't argue and neither did Pisces. They  
all sat down close to the kids to protect them in case Dark  
Knight decided to attack again.  
"We will have to head back tomarrow," Meta Knight said.  
"What?" Sword asked. "back to the castle? Are you crazy?"  
"No," Meta Knight answered. "but I am afraid we have to. If  
we don't Dark Knight may head back there himself and upload  
more monsters."  
"King Dedede won't like that," Swod commented.  
"I think the King is also possessed just like the Wadle  
Dees were," the Star Warrior said. "Dark Knight has the  
ability to control people."  
"You know so much about him," Blade spoke up. "how come?"  
Meta Knight shot a glance at Pisces who just shrugged.  
"Because......." Meta Knight began slowly hating what he  
was about to tell everyone. "he is.....he is......"  
He stopped.  
"He is what?" Sword promped.  
Meta Knight stood up and wrapped his cape around his body.  
"It is late," he said turning away from the knight. "I  
think we should all get some sleep. We have a long walk  
back to the castle tomarrow."  
Sword wanted to push it more but one look at Blade and  
Pisces told him it was a bad idea so he said nothing.  
Meta Knight found a nice place at the small beach they had  
rested by and sat there looking at the sky thoughtfully. He  
knew he couldn't hide the truth from everyone forever. One  
of these days he would have to tell them the truth. But, he  
wondered. would anyone be able to understand?  
"Meta Knight," said a voice.  
Meta Knight turned. Pisces stood there looking at him  
worriedly. "Yes," he asked.  
"Are you all right?" she questioned.  
He nodded. "I am fine," he answered. "I just need some time  
to think."  
  
She stared at him a moment. "Why didn't you tell them?"  
He looked away. "It's not the right time for it."  
  
She sat down beside him. "Oh, I understand," she said  
softly.  
"But," she went on. "what if no time is the right time?"  
He looked at her his eyes flashing green. "There will be a  
right time," he assured her. "there is always a time for  
everything."  
"I see," she said. She got to her feet. "I'll leave you  
alone."  
She rested a hand on his armor for a moment then walked  
back to the others. Just like in the past, he thought  
watching her go.  
He turned his attention back to the sky and thought about  
Dark Knight. The monster knew as well as he did who he  
really was and even how he was born. Meta Knight knew that  
if he didn't tell the others Dark Knight would. Only he  
would tell it in his own way and no one would ever trust  
the Star Warrior again. I cannot let that happen, Meta  
Knight thought with a shiver. I cannot let him tell them  
anything.  
_____________________________________________________  
Dark Knight stood on a higher part of the beach watching  
Meta Knight. The monster had a smile on his face under his  
dark gray mask. He had a connection to Meta Knights  
thoughts and was enjoying what he could hear.  
So the great Meta Knight is worried about it after all,  
Dark Knight thought. Good, just what I hoped would happen.  
Maybe now he'll be willing to change his mind.  
He jumped down from the high rock and wrapped up in his  
cape. He slowly, like a shadow on the ground, walked up to  
Meta Knight.  
_____________________________________________________  
Meta Knight saw Dark Knights red eyes glowing in the  
darkness and pulled out his sword. "Stay back," Meta Knight  
ordered.  
"Don't worry my friend," Dark Knight said. "I'm not here to  
hurt you."  
"What do you want?" Meta Knight demanded.  
"I just wanted to tell you that you cannot run forever, my  
friend," Dark Knight said. "they will find out the truth  
and soon."  
"What do you mean 'and soon', " Meta Knight asked.  
"Figure that out for yourself," Dark Knight said before he  
turned around and vanished into the fog that had been  
rolling in.  
Meta Knight was suddenly worried. What if Dark Knight does  
tell everyone the truth before I get the chance? he thought  
glancing back at the others. I cannot let him!  
He ran into the fog searching for the monster. "Dark  
Knight!" he shouted. "where are you!"  
  
Dark Knight appeared out of the fog. "Is there something  
you need?" he asked.  
Meta Knight pulled out his sword.  
"So you want to challenge me?" Dak Knight said pushing back  
his cape.  
"Don't you dare tell them," the Star Warrior growled.  
"And how do you plan on keeping me from telling them?" Dark  
Knight asked.  
Meta Knight fell silent. There were only two ways to do  
this. Either make a deal with Dark Knight or.......  
"I am going to tell them myself," he finally said.  
"Not if I tell them first," Dark Knight replied.  
His cape turned into wings and he flew away from the Star  
Warrior.  
"We'll talk again," his voice wavered through the fog.  
"maybe even sooner then you think Star Warrior."  
Meta Knight watched the monster go then headed back to the  
others. He couldn't let Dark Knight tell them no matter  
what it took.  
When he reached where they rested he sat down and stared  
into space. He was surpized at the way he was acting. He  
was never like this. What is the matter with me? he  
thought.  
He felt someones hand in his and looked at it. The hand  
belonged to Pisces who was staring at him with quiet  
understanding. She knew how he felt, but, like always, she  
never said anything.  
"Am I being stupid?" he asked her.  
She shook her head. "No you're not," she answered. "I know  
you don't want to tell them but, like before, you have to."  
"Yeah, like before," he said absently.  
"Just don't worry," she said laying down on the sand. "they  
will understand. After all they are your friends."  
  
Meta Knight wasn't sure if they would. He decided to get  
some sleep and try to forget about it for the time being.  
The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was a vast  
canopy of stars.  
_____________________________________________________  
Dark Knight watched the sleeping group from a higher perch.  
A plan was forming in his head. He was going to make sure  
Meta Knight showed who he really was and he knew exaclty  
how to do it.  
The monster moved carefully over the rocks and when he was  
close enough took on his shadow form and began swirling in  
the air over the Star Warrior.  
_____________________________________________________  
An ear splitting scream woke everyone. They all looked over  
at Meta Knight who was sitting bolt upright his eyes  
flashing a very strange color that no one had ever seen in  
them before. Purple.  
"Meta Knight!" Tiff exclaimed.  
Meta Knight didn't seem to hear her. He wrapped his cape  
tighly around his round body and began to shiver intently.  
No one had ever seen him like this before not even Pisces  
who had spent the most time with him. It was new to  
everyone and it scared them.  
Pisces put a hand on his armor but he shrugged it off  
muttering. "Leave me alone until I calm down."  
  
Pisces removed her hand and looked at him in concurn.  
Meta Knight took a few deep breaths and his eyes turned  
their normal color of yellow. He was glad no one knew that  
his eyes flashed purple when he was scared. He tried to  
erase the images his dream had glued in his mind, but it  
was no use. He knew he had to tell everyone his scecret  
very soon. He just hoped they wouldn't scorn him once they  
knew the truth.  
"Are you okay, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked.  
He turned to the others. "I am fine now," he said. "I just  
had a nightmare there is no need to worry, my friends. Let  
us get somemore sleep."  
  
"Poyo," Kirby moaned walking up to Meta Knight and looking  
at the Star Warrior worriedly.  
Meta Knight patted Kirby. "All right, Kirby," he said. "you  
can sleep next to me."  
  
Kirby gave hima sleepy grin, yawned, and lay on the groungd  
next to him. Everyone followed Kirby's example but Meta  
Knight noticed Sword stared at him a long time before he  
too lay back on the ground.  
Meta Knight sighed.  
He hoped that tomarrow would end his troubles.  
He lay back down but he didn't fall back to sleep for a  
long long time.  
  
Authors note: Yes! It's finally done! Oh just s I don't get  
beaten with sticks for not putting in Meta Knights  
nightmare I'll explain why I didn't I was too lazy to think  
of one that would fit in the story so I didn't add one. Heh  
besides I want to see what you guys think he drempt please  
don't brick me for this. I'd better get working on chapter  
5 now. Bye! 


	7. chapter 6

- Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Meta Knight gathered averyone around him and  
said taking a deep breath. "There is something I need to tell  
you."  
Everyone sat silently waiting for him to begin. He took a few  
more deep breaths then started, "As you all know we are being  
followed by a monster named Dark Knight." they nodded. "the  
reason is, he is after me. He wants me to....."-here he  
hesitated knowing this would be hard-"he wants me to go back  
to.......to Nightmare."  
Everyone gasped. "What do you mean Meta Knight?" Tiff asked.  
"Nightmare created me," Meta Knight said slowly. "he made me  
very powerful but, I refused to obey him so he decreased my  
power and threw me out. I joined the Star Warriors because I  
could not just stand by and let him destroy the universe. When  
Nightmare found out and using his powers he seperated me from  
the darkness still hidden in my body."  
"So Dark Knight is-" Tuff began.  
Meta Knight nodded. "He is me only evil," the Star Warrior said.  
"that is why he was sent here. He is more powerful then he was  
back then."  
"What do you mean?" Renee asked.  
"Back when he was first created he challenged me but lost. Even  
though he did he had injured me greatly and Pisces had to use  
her powers to save me or I would have died," Meta Knight shook  
his head at the memory. "I am afraid I might not be able to  
defeat myself this time."  
  
"But you can, Meta Knight," Lalala spoke up.  
"Yeah, and we can help you," Lololo put in.  
"Thank you," he said greatful and relieved that they understood.  
"but if we meet him again I will have to fight him myself. This  
is my battle not yours."  
Sword, who had been quiet until then, asked, "Why didn't you  
tell us this before?"  
"Because," Meta Knight said looking away. "I was afraid of what  
you would do if I told you. I was afraid you would not  
understand."  
  
"But we do, Meta Knight," Tiff said walking up to the Star  
Warrior and putting her hand on his shoulder. "besides you're  
good now and you being a monster won't change that one bit."  
  
Meta Knight looked at the girl greatfully. "Thank you, Tiff," he  
said, "I am glad you all understand."  
"Poyo!" Kirby squealed grinnng.  
For some reason this made everyone laugh.  
When everyone had calmed down Meta Knight said. "Come on we had  
better get back to the castle before Dark Knight does."  
Everyone got to their feet and began to retrace their steps  
throught Kabu Canyon.  
As they walked Meta Knight noticed Sword giving him a stange  
look. Why is he looking at me like that? he thought. Doesn't he  
understand?  
___________________________________________________________  
Dark Knight watched them from a ledge high above, his eyes gray  
with rage. Meta Knight told them the truth but they hadn't  
reacted the way Dark Knight had hoped they would.  
He clenched his fists angrily. Nothing would make Meta Knight  
return to his master. Nightmares words echoed in the monsters  
head. "If you don't convince him to come back to us then I want  
you to get rid of him.......For good!"  
Dark Knight's cape turned into wings and he flew after the group  
withdrawing his sword which took form with red electric sparks.  
The sun reflected off the purple stone giving the sword it's  
power.  
If I can't make you return to us then I'm going to get rid of  
you, Meta Knight my loathsome copy! Dark Knight thought, and  
nothing is going to save you this time not even that woman's  
magic!  
___________________________________________________________  
Meta Knight heard the sound of wing beats and looked up . Dark  
Knight swooped down out of the sky and rammed into the Star  
Warrior knocking him onto his back.  
"Meta Knight!" Sword and Blade shouted rushing up to him.  
Dark Knight flew after the two knights causing them to fall to  
the ground covering their heads to protect them.  
Tiff screamed as Dark Knight swooped over her and the other kids  
heads. Pisces rushed up to them and knocked them to the ground  
warning them not to stand up.  
Dark Kngith flew back at Meta Knight who had just gotten to his  
feet. The monster slashed a Meta Knight's face but only hit the  
mask making a deep gash in the silver metal.  
Kirby tried to rush over to help the older Star Warrior but Meta  
Knight shouted at the pink puff. "No Kirby, this is my battle!"  
Kirby stopped in mid run and stared at Meta Knight in concern.  
Meta Knight turned his attention to the monster flapping his  
wings to stay airborne. "Leave the others alone. I'm the one you  
are after."  
"Glad to comply," Dark Knight said swooping at Meta Knight  
again.  
This time Meta Knight was ready and he pulled out his sword  
hitting the monster hard with the flat of it. Dark Knight  
screamed and flew into a rock.  
Meta Knight walked up to him and pointed his sword at the  
monster. "Get up," the Star Warrior ordered. "if you want to  
challenge me I accept."  
Dark Knight scrambled to his feet and moved a few paces back. "I  
will enjoy defeating you and ridding Nightmare of such a  
rebelius creature."  
The sun went behind a cluster of storm clouds and the wind  
picked up blowing both creatures capes around.  
Dark Knight roared and rushed at the Star Warrior his sword  
ready. Meta Knight dodged and sliced at Dark Knights back but  
only ripped the black cape.  
Dark Knight countered but Meta Knight put up his own sword  
blocking the move.  
As everyone watched Tiff noticed Meta Knight seemed more  
prepared. Probably since most of Dark Knight's moves are the  
same as his, she thought.  
"Tiff, do you think Meta Knight will win?' Tuff asked.  
She shook her head. "I don't know," she answered, but she  
thought I hope Meta Knight wins. If he loses who knows what Dark  
Knight will do to us.  
Kirby made a serious face as he watched the older Star Warrior  
fighting his dark side. The little puff wanted to help but he  
had been told not to so all he could do was watch and hope Meta  
Knight won.  
Pisces watched with a horrified look on her face. She remembered  
the last time the two had fought each other. Meta Knight had  
almost lost then. Would he lose more then the dule this time?  
Would he lose his life as well?  
Meta Knight fought harder then he had ever fought before. Since  
he had some experience from his last encounter with Dark Knight  
he was more aware of the monsters moves which indeed were very  
similar to his own.  
Meta Knight knocked Dark Knight back against a bolder and as he  
stuck Dark Knight jumped high into the air. The Star Warrior  
looked around for the monster. It was like before.........  
"Look out behind you!" he heard Tiff scream.  
Meta Knight, instead of turning, jumped.  
Dark Kngith's sword clanged loudly on a rock.  
The monster looked up into the air and saw Meta Knight coming  
down on him hard and quickly. Dark Knight's eyes flashed orange  
and dashed out of the yellow sword's reach.  
Meta Knight chased after Dark Knight then jumped back realizing  
what his dark side was doing.  
Dark Knight turned, his sword glowing. Meta Knight's sword also  
glowed in reaction. Our swords are responding to each other! he  
thought startled.  
Meta Knight saw Dark Knight's eyes flash grey and realized the  
monster had planned this. He also realized he could use this to  
his advantage.  
"This time I'll be rid of you for good," Dark Knight said.  
"Not if I can help it," Meta Knight said, his own eyes flashing  
a brilliant green.  
He jumped high into the air and, using the focused energy Dark  
Knight had been planning to use against him, let it go. Sword  
Beam cut across the ground but Dark Knight dodged. The beam  
raced across the ground........to where Sword, Blade, and Pisces  
stood!  
"Look out!" Meta Knigth shouted.  
Sword and Blade jumped out of the way just in time, but it hit  
Pisces point blank!  
With a scream the force of the beam knocked her off the ledge  
and into the dark ravine!  
"Pisces!" Meta Knight shouted rushing up to the ledge and  
jumping off after the female Star Warrior.  
Meta Knight knew the only was to save her was to use the one  
thing he had told no one not even Pisces about. He groaned as  
his cape slowly transformed. The cape spread out into two blue  
and purple demon wings with a claw in the center part where the  
wing bent.  
Flapping them as fast as he could he swooped down toward her.  
"Pisces!" he shouted reaching out.  
He grabbed her by the wrist and swooped back up the canyon.  
Pisces looked at at him her purple eyes growing wide. "Meta  
Knight," she said in disbelieve, "you.........you  
have.........."  
He nodded. "Yes," he said shifting her to his back so she could  
hold onto him, "now hold on!"  
Beating his wings hard they flew at great speeds to the top of  
the canyon.  
Meta Knight appeared over the ledge and Pisces let go of him  
landing safely on the ground next to Tiff and Kirby. The Star  
Warrior ignored the gaping stares of his comrads and went right  
after Dark Knight. The monster saw the attack coming and dodged  
then said his eyes firey, "So you want to fight in the air do  
you?"  
Dark Knight's wings appeared and he flew at the Star Warrior.  
Meta Knight swooped and dipped avoiding slash after slash from  
Dark Knight's blood red sword.  
After awhile Meta Knight's wings began to get tired from misuse  
and he wasn't sure if he could stay in the air any longer. But  
he knew he had to get rid of Dark Knight so he focused as much  
energy as he could into his sword and was surprised on how  
brilliantly it glowed.  
Dark Knight stopped at the sight of the bright light. The  
monster knew Meta Knight was creating Sword Beam and this time  
it would be unavoidable.  
He took one attempt to stop the Star Warrior but when he did  
Meta Knight let the energy go and it flew through the air toward  
Dark Knight. Dark Knight let go of the Dark Beam he had been  
holding in and it passed right by Sword Beam and clipped the  
fastenings that kept Meta Knight's mask on instead. The next  
instant Sword Beam hit Dark Knight's body so hard he flew right  
into a canyon wall.  
Everyone heard the crunch of bones and the loud grunt as the  
monster crashed into the wall. He then slowly fell to the rocky  
ground.  
Meta Knight landed in front of Dark Knight and his wings  
vanished returning to their cape form.  
"Get up," Meta Knight ordered the monster.  
Dark Knight slowly got up but his eyes were faded. Meta Knight  
pointed his sword at the monster. Dark Knight staggered and his  
eyes flickered red then went dark.  
The monster fell face flat on the rocks. Meta Knight raised his  
sword to finish it off but just like before he couldn't kill him  
and lowered the blade.  
"What are you waiting for?" Sword asked surprised that the older  
warrior hesitated. "why don't you kill him?"  
"I cannot."  
"Why?"  
Meta Knight turned to the younger knight but said nothing. He  
just pushed his cape behind him and began to walk back to the  
others. He heard Dark Knight groan and looked back. The monster  
didn't move it just stayed still. Meta Knight knew just like  
before Dark Knight would not attack him again after he had lost  
unless he was provoked.  
But Meta Knight didn't even bother he just turned back to the  
others and said. "Let us go back to the castle."  
"But what about Dark Knight?" Tiff asked still staring at the  
monster.  
Meta Knight didn't turn back again. "He will not hurt us again  
for awhile," the Star Warrior said.  
"Is he dead?' Tuff asked.  
"No, he is alive, but he is too injured to hurt anyone," Meta  
Knight answered suddenly feeling his own injuries from his fall  
the day before and for some reason his mask felt loose. "let us  
be going."  
They began their journey back to Castle Dedede where they knew  
everything would be back to the way it was before Dark Knight  
had caused trouble.  
As they walked Meta Knight suddenly began to feel light headed  
and staggered. This was the same way he had felt after he'd  
beaten Dark Knight the last time.  
Then he fainted dead away.  
___________________________________________________________  
"Meta Knight wake up," said Sword's voice bringing the Stat  
Warrior around.  
Meta Knight moaned and opened his eyes. The sun light nearly  
blinded him. He saw Castle Dedede, the road to it, and Cappy  
Town. They were back.  
"Hurray!!!!!!!!" the kids squealed rushing out of Kabu Canyon  
and into the field. "We made it! We're back!"  
Meta Knight insisted that he was able to walk and began to  
follow the kids to the castle.  
Sword, Blade, and Pisces followed him smiling happily. They were  
glad that they were out of danger.  
Meta Knight never looked back he just headed to the castle glad  
to be safe and home. He felt like a little kid and would have  
run with the rest of the children if he had been, but since he  
was a grown up he just walked quicky up to the castle glad that  
he had brought all the children even Kirby back safe and sound. 


	8. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

As they got closer to the castle Tiff anf Tuff began shouting. "Mom, Daddy, we're home!"

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, along with a bunch of Cappy's including Honey, Iro, and Spikehead came dashing out of the castle garden. King Dedede and Escargoon were also among them.

"Darlings!" Ladt Like cried, embrasing her children as well as Kirby and Renee. "We were so worried!"

"Kids!" Sir Ebrum said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Iro asked when Lady Like stopped hugging her children. "Where have you been the last two days?"

"Two days?" Tiff asked in surprised. "That's how long we've been gone? It felt like two _years_."

"We were running away from a monster that wanted to kill Meta Knight," Tuff blabbed.

The Cappies gasped.

"But why Meta Knight?" Sir Ebrum asked.

"Because he's a-" Tuff stated to say.

Tiff slapped a hand over her brother's mouth. "That's now very important now, is it Mom?" she asked, looking at her mother and grinning nervously.

Lady Like nodded. "Of course not," she said smiling. "The only thing important now is that you're all back safe and sound."

Sir Ebrum noticed Renee, who had been standing there quetly. "And who is this?" he asked.

"That's Renee," Tiff answered. "She came here to see the town and castle."

"But I got more than I bargined for," Renee said with a shy smile. She looked around. "But I'd still like to see the rest of this kingdom before I leave," she added.

Dedede pushed to the front of the crowd. "Sure," he said. "I'll show you around."

Escargoon started laughing for some reason until Dedede smashed his head in.

Renee giggled. "You seem a lot nicer than you were the first day I came here," she commented. "You aren't yelling or cursing."

Dedede's face turned red. "Heh heh heh!" he laughed nervously. "I don't usually act like that."

Once again Escargoon began to laugh. Everyone else started laughing too.

"What ya'll laughing at?" the king demanded.

No one answered they just kept on laughing.

"Isn't it nice to see everything back to normal, Meta Knight?" Sword asked.

"...happy," Blade added.

Meta Knight said nothing. Instead he turned and walked away. Pisces noticed.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked the two knights.

They shrugged.

Pisces decided to find out. She followed the Star Warrior.

* * *

She found him standing on a ledge over looking the beach. He had his back to her as he stared at the setting sun. "Meta Knight?" the lady Star Warrior said softly.

At the sound of her voice he turned. His eyes lit up pink at the sight of her. "Oh, Pisces," he said. "I-I didn't hear you approaching."

"Are you alright?" she asked, stading beside him.

"I am fine," he replied.

The woman noticed his eyes glowed blue. "Are you sure?"

He looked up at her. "I was just thinking about the others," he said.

"You mean Kirby, the children, and Sword and Blade?" she asked.

"No... everyone else."

She finally realized what she ment. "You miss them just as much as I do?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

She sat down. "I wish we could see them again," she said, staring at the setting sun. "But we won't. It makes me so depressed. I'll have an empty feeling in my heart, even though I still have you."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She glanced at him, her purple eyes teary. "Have you forgotten what I told you?" she asked.

"You mean when you asked if I cared?" he inquired.

"You still remember," she concluded.

He nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Like I told you then, I care more than you'll ever know."

She stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

he took her hands in his. "Pisces, I cannot hold this back any longer," he said, his eyes swirling rainbow colors of emotion. "The truth is Pices; I... love you. I always have."

She stared at him a moment not knowing what to say. "You do?" she finally asked.

"Indeed."

She smiled softly, blinking back tears. "I love you too," she said.

"You do?"

"Yes, that's why I was always asking if you cared."

Now he understood.

She stood up. When she did her arm bumped the clasp that Dark Knight has loosened on the Star Warrior's mask. It clasp broke and the mask fell to the ground.

She stared at his face and he stared at his mask. He looked up at her, his mouth hanging wide open and his yellow eyes wide. She smiled and he turned away, holding his hands over his face. _How embarresing!_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Pisces turned him around and gently moved his hands from his face. 'There's no need to be ashamed by it," she said softly. "I like you just the same... even without you mask."

He was surprised by her reaction. Nobody have ever seen his face! Only a few but that was one time. Like when he posed for their picture...

* * *

"Hey, Tiff," Tuff said suddenly.

"What?" she asked looking ather brother.

"Meta Knight and Pisces have been at the beach a long time." he said.

"So?"

"Let's go see what they're doing there." a sneeky smile spread across his face. "Maybe they're making out."

"Yeah!" Lalala said. "I bet they _are_ kissing!"

"Sounds juicy," Lololo added.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed.

"Sounds nosy," Tiff put in. "I'm not going to poke into their business... even if they _are_ making out."

"I'd like to see what they're doing." Renee spoke up.

"Really?" Tuff asked hopfully.

The purple haired girl nodded.

"So would I," Sword and Blade spoke up.

The kids stared at them.

The two had taken off their helmets. The children saw them blush deep shades of red. "Well... ya know," Sword stammered. "I'm kind of curious to see them all googly over each other."

Blade smacked his own forehead. _How dopy came someones responce be!_

Tuff nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

The group ran off. Tiff watched them go then shouted. "Wait for me!" She ran after them.

"I thought you didn't want to come with us, Tiff," Lalala said.

"Yeah," Lololo put in.

"I don't," she said. "I'm only coming along to make sure none of you cause any trouble."

"Yeah, sure you are," Tuff said grinning goofily. He knew better. She was just as curios as everyone else.

* * *

When they got to the cliff over looking the bay they saw Pisces and Meta Knight hodling hands and staring at each other.

Tuff stiffled his giggles. "They look like they wanna smooch," he snorted.

"Tuff, shh!" Tiff hissed, putting her finger to her lips. "Do you want them to hear us?"

He fell silent. They all listened.

"So are you going to stay for awhile?" Meta Knight asked, looking expectantly at Pisces.

She blushed. "I have no reason not to," she said. "The only reason I wandered was to find you."

"Isn't that romantic?" Lalala said swooning.

"Shh!" the others hissed in one voice.

"So do you think the king will let me stay?" she asked.

"I am sure he will," Meta Knight replied. "But I am afraid he might start spreading rumors around."

"As long as you don't tell him it won't matter." Her face close to his. "It's not like he actually knows anything."

"I guess you're right," he admitted.

The two fell silent. They looked like they wanted to kiss. Suddenly Kirby couldn't take it any longer. His joy overtook him. He squealed loudly and jumped high in the air. He ran out from behind the rocks.

"Get back here, Kirby!" Tiff hissed, grabbing for the pink puff.

When she did she and the others fell out from behind the rock.

Meta Knight and Pisces, upon hearing the noise, looked in their direction it had come from. They saw eight spys lying in a heap on the ground.

"Het, Meta kNight," Tiss said nervously, getting to her feet. "We were just uh.. looking for Kirby."

She grabbed the little Star Warioored then she and the others all dashed back to the castle in a cloud of smoke.

The two watched them go. Then Meta Knigth chuckled and Pisecs giggled. Soon they were laughing so hard they feel over each other.

After a minute they sobered up. "It looks like I'll have to get used to those guys," she said wiping her eyes.

Meta Knight smiled. "They are not _always_ like this," he told her. "Just _most_ of the time..."

She giggled then bent down and kiss him.

"Come on," she said after a moment. "Let's go."

He nodded and took her hand.

The last rays of the sun reflected off Meta Knight's mask as he picked it up and re-tied it.

The two shared a secret look.

Then, with the last of the sunlight shining on their backs, they walked hand in hand back to the castle totally content and happy.

**THE END**

_A/N_

_It's finally finished! I started this story almost two years ago and got so busy with other fics I forgot to update. Well now it's done. Looking over it now I realize it wasn't that great of a story. I should have thought it over more fully before I started writing. Well now it's over and done with. Thans for the reviews people. I'm glad you liked it even though it wasn't that great. Thanks again._

_Incidenly my younger sis has also been doing a story about how Meta Knight and Pisces meet. It's actually a _lot_ better than this story so I'd advise you to read it if you want. It's called "Behind the Mask" it's by "Oribella" my sister's pen name. It's real good. _


End file.
